


往事随风

by anacorn0330



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anacorn0330/pseuds/anacorn0330





	往事随风

前记

1911年冬 中国 黑龙江 哈尔滨  
北风打着旋儿，哈尔滨街上风寒流窜。行人裹着棉袄皮衣，带着棉帽，寒风直往人鼻子里钻，顶得人喘不过气。是指望着不存在的暖和，卖糖葫芦的沿街叫卖，大红葫芦自带烟火气。不仅如此，北风会吹来戏楼子的生意，吹来饭馆小伙计的工钱，吹走当权官员的辫子，吹走皇帝的王朝。

“这就要入寒了，只怕风会吹得更猛啊。”孟夫人裹着狐狸皮，轻嗲了一口茶。  
“您说，老爷还能熬过这冬天吗？”伙计说着给茶碗里又续上水，“我是真心为咱孟家好才问的，您可千万别生气。”  
“小二哥，您跟着我们孟家不少时间，不用这杂七杂八地忌讳。倒是老爷，唉。”孟夫人朝炕上的火炉挪了挪，裹紧身上的皮袄，端起炕桌上的茶，又嗲了一口。

屋里很静，只有北风穿过屋檐的声音，像狐仙深夜的谰语。

她凝着眉转头去看窗户，外面下着大雪，不知怎么，孟夫人鼻子一酸，窗外雪花儿扑簌簌地掉，她的泪儿也跟着扑簌簌地掉。伙计连忙把手巾往前递，倒是孟夫人摆摆手。

“你也知道，我这人啊，泪窝子浅。”  
“唉，少爷就随着您。”

孟家的少爷，名叫孟鹤堂，是当地有名的进步青年。早在1911年初，他就已经预感到了革命的潮流，随后剪辫易服，远赴日本求学。可是国耻在外，事事不尽顺心。每当家里接到少爷的信，就会发现少爷信中内容大多关乎国耻，用词极尽感慨愤懑。  
而且，信纸总是皱皱巴巴的，带着泪痕。

孟夫人老是翻少爷的信，想远在东洋的儿子，还想送他去日本的那时候，为什么没再多看一眼。

（孟鹤堂离家回忆）1911年夏 中国 黑龙江 哈尔滨 哈尔滨港  
孟鹤堂与家人道了别，压紧帽檐，拖着皮箱匆匆步入日本的汽轮。若是让人发现了自己没有辫子，那就得遭大罪了。得亏家里人一直用宽慰的眼神目送着他，这心里才稍微踏实点。上船十分钟后，轮船的蒸汽“砰”地喷出来，船开动了，孟鹤堂本就易受惊，这一声让他心悸了很久。他拍拍胸脯，理了理气，斜身靠到舷窗旁。  
舷窗外，孟鹤堂能看到哈尔滨港一点点离他而去。无故湿了眼眶。好久，孟鹤堂才明白，自此之后，他孟鹤堂只是一个弱国的学生，再没有靠山。

正文

（距孟抵达日本一年，孟父生病半年后）1911年冬 日本 兵库县 神户市 神户大学图书馆  
“先生，有信与您。”周九良慢步到孟鹤堂身边，将信放桌上，扯了把椅子坐下。孟鹤堂探身将信拨过来，边拆信边念叨着：“说了多少次，不用叫敬称，叫孟哥就行。怎么不听话啊？”  
“孟哥！”  
孟鹤堂正欠身拆信呢，他准是高兴了。因为先生的嘴微微一勾，没答应着，也没抬头看他。  
九良知道，他孟哥又被他的小奶音可爱到了。  
所以啊，九良沉默不语，只是趴着看他孟哥读信。心里想啊，我孟哥的眼睛真好看，嗯……鼻子也好看，还有还有，嘴也好看……周九良就这样看着他孟哥开始傻笑。孟鹤堂喜欢周九良这点，他从不问孟鹤堂信说了什么，更不会缠着让他把信读给自己听。他轻点周九良的额头，笑骂他“是小傻子”。周九良揉着额头坐直了，还不忘还回去：“您说我傻我就傻啊。”

你能跟我，认我当哥，你当然不傻。孟鹤堂心里明白。  
其实孟鹤堂也老是想，这小傻瓜是鬼迷心窍，当初刚见面，就认了我了。

（孟鹤堂刚到日本回忆）1911年夏 日本 兵库县 神户市 神户大学 文学院  
孟鹤堂排队正等待新生报道，猛然发现身上的钱数不对，钱这种东西，他一向理不好，嘴里嘀咕着算账。“这儿一张，这儿四张……”，这钱让他打理明白，孟鹤堂脖子都低的酸痛了。只能是缓缓抬头。  
就这一抬头。  
孟鹤堂脸红了。  
是一面目英朗，长相方正，又有点……少年气的男人盯着他。那人长辫及腰，马褂长袍，一副标准清国留学生的模样。  
孟鹤堂避开了他的目光。

（周九良刚到日本回忆）1911年夏 日本 兵库县 神户市 神户大学 文学院  
周九良在新生报到的队伍里正等着，实在是无聊。他本是纨绔子弟，是家里硬送来上学的，也不指望着什么东西能让他有兴趣，他周大公子，什么世面没见过？但是异国他乡，突然间队伍里传来几句中文，他倒是没忍住回头看了一眼。  
就看这一眼。  
周九良呆住了。  
方才说话者是面如红玉，一双媚眼，一只小巧的鼻子，一张樱桃嘴，额头却宽阔方正，乌黑的头发三七分梳的平整，与周九良的大黑辫子对比明显。那人一袭长衫，没穿马褂，风度翩翩，实在是惊为天人。  
周九良咽了一下口水。心里思量：

竟还有这等美人！

好在周九良性格沉稳，理智过后，同是中国人的亲切感让他决定走过去和孟鹤堂搭讪。周九良没想到，远处只觉得是个美人，近了倒是让那人的气场压的发怵。犹豫再三，他站定抱拳拱手鞠躬，恭恭敬敬朝孟鹤堂喊了一声：

“先生。”

就这么跟了孟鹤堂，就是鬼迷心窍。周九良自己也不知为何无条件地信任他，但他待自己是真好。帮自己剪代表腐朽的大黑辫子，整了个卷卷的西洋发型，讲解先进思想，还帮他补文学史，更重要的，他把自己从一个只明白吃喝玩乐的纨绔子弟变成了忧国忧民的进步青年。周九良信任他家先生，认他做兄长。但其实，早就暗生了情愫在。两人的关系一直保持在兄弟上，所以小孩觉得这想法实在是不敬，就也一直藏着，只是暗暗待他家先生更好了。  
孟先生的好，周九良说不完。  
用一辈子都说不完。

1912年春 日本 兵库县 神户市 神户大学 宿舍  
周九良在宿舍里正拾捣着，离开中国后，这还是第一个春天。只是学业缠身，没法外出踏春，也就对春天没甚感觉，孟鹤堂感性，还老是提这事儿  
其实周九良觉得，孟哥一笑就是春天，哪需再有春风拂面，冰河炸裂。

方才还接到孟鹤堂家里的信，那信是来自东北，周九良想。他一个中原长起来的孩子，哪晓得东北的冷。可这冷，只能让周九良更惊异于孟鹤堂那冷风中长出的花的容颜。他一边收拾着桌子，一边等孟鹤堂从街上回来。

“九良！”孟鹤堂风一样的冲进宿舍来，双手抓住周九良的两肩，硬是将背对他的九良转了过来。这举动着实把小孩吓了一跳。他看着孟鹤堂，印象中稳重瘦弱的先生，此时眼神急切，面红汗滴，还在喘粗气。  
周九良定了定神，赶紧扶着他家先生坐下来。两个人对视着，周九良居然发现他孟哥那双大眼睛里噙满泪花。他慌了，就算知道孟鹤堂泪窝子本就浅。他连忙用手去抹眼泪，问孟鹤堂为哪般好生难过。  
“九良……”孟鹤堂哑着嗓子开口了。  
“哎，孟哥，我在呢。”  
“我，我……啊……”孟鹤堂开始抽噎。  
“先生无妨，我们慢慢说。”周九良用手轻轻顺着先生的背。他未曾见过孟鹤堂情绪如此的不稳定过，他也只能是强装镇定。  
“呼……诶……好点了。九良，我家长的故人刚拍电报来，说家父……出事了。”孟鹤堂的大眼睛红的好看，可是周九良已经顾不得欣赏。  
“那……孟哥，令尊到底是怎么了？”  
“消息来的急，我只知道出了大事……九良……我该怎么办……”孟鹤堂崩溃的用手捂住了嘴。  
周九良从来没有见过他印象中顶天立地的孟鹤堂如此脆弱，他也知道孟父多病，不会就是……周九良猛然想到一个东西。  
当然，孟鹤堂也想到了。  
孟鹤堂的家信！

他们俩同时向桌子上的那封信奔去，孟鹤堂身子轻，先夺到信，却又因为方才哭的缺氧腿软一下子倒在凳子上，手里的信也被周九良抢了去。  
“周九良！信给我！”  
周九良从未被孟鹤堂叫过大名，这听了心里不禁一慌。  
“孟鹤堂，你命不要了？你容易心悸你不知道吗！”  
“那你要怎样啊！”  
“……先生，孟哥，咱先缓会儿再看好吗？”  
“我多等一会儿就丢一点的魂儿啊，九良……”  
…………

“我相信你，孟哥。”  
周九良眼圈也早红了。他抽了一下鼻子，把信给了孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂颤抖的接过信来，周九良就拽了把椅子坐在旁边，趴着看着眼前人拆信，读信。

这场景是如此熟悉，几乎每星期都会在图书馆里他都会看孟鹤堂拆一次信。每当这时，周九良的脑海里都只有岁月静好。可现在……，这，我是怎么了呢，为什么方才不把信给孟哥？自己是想呵护他，不想让他受刺激，还是怕他回家去，长期见不到他了啊。周九良愣了一秒，真想就自己这个自私的想法给自己一个大嘴巴。我怎么……能和人家父亲比啊，怎么能阻止先生见父亲去啊，我真是……  
周九良还没从懊悔中醒过神来，却看见孟鹤堂泪流满面，三下并两下，把那信纸撕碎，起身就走。周九良吓了一跳，连忙起身去赶孟鹤堂。追上孟鹤堂后，周九良在他后面走着，慢慢开口“先生……”手还去够孟鹤堂袖口，这么一拉，居然轻易地就把人拽了过来，孟鹤堂偎在周九良怀里，周九良低下头，却看他两眼一闭，不省人事了。

1912年春 日本 兵库县 神户市 神户医院  
医生来查房了，周九良忙站起来。

\--“医者，はどうして倒れたんですか？”  
医生，他是为何故晕倒啊？

\--感情の変動が大きすぎて，心臓が悪くなり，彼は最近何か楽しいことと悲しいことがありますか？  
情绪波动太大，加上他心脏不太好。他最近有什么开心或难过的事吗？

\--そうですね。  
\--貌似有。

周九良记得，1912年元旦，中华民国成立的那天晚上，他们两个喜极而泣，孟鹤堂更是高兴的整晚说不出话。距离这事过去才两星期，父亲又出事……  
他突然想到了那封信，现在回去拿胶带粘一粘应该可以再看，这样就知道孟哥真正病因了。他又看了一眼病床上双眼红肿紧闭的孟鹤堂。算了，还是在这陪他吧。他就找了一个小板凳，靠床坐下，摇了摇把手，把病床上半截抬高，让孟鹤堂舒服的坐卧着，看了一眼表，已经折腾到晚上十点半了。周九良的眼皮开始打架，他也不反抗，闻着孟鹤堂身上的香味，——是草味的，叫“草色入帘青”，周九良原来不喜欢这味道，现在他恨不得多闻一会儿是一会儿，肺叶里全是才好。闻着，他趴在孟鹤堂的病床上，就直睡了过去。

第二日一早，孟鹤堂费力地睁开眼，还没消肿。他动了动身子，发现周九良在他腿上睡得正香。孟鹤堂斜倚在床上，眼神游离，好像在打量这个单人病房，白房，白门 ，黄窗框，还有亮亮的窗户。良久，孟鹤堂的眼神定了定，仿佛尽了最大的力气，伸手按下了“コール”（呼叫）按钮。  
护士过来了。  
孟鹤堂悄声对她说  
“紙とペンをいただけますか？”  
能给我纸和笔吗？  
看护士不理解，他叹了口气，指指熟睡的小孩。  
起こさないで。  
不要吵醒他。  
私はあなたに託したいことがあります。  
我有事要托付你。

一小时后

孟鹤堂又睡着了。这次是累了。睡得也沉，连周九良从他腿上离开都不知道。看着熟睡的孟鹤堂，周九良突然觉得孟鹤堂实在可怜，泪窝子浅，还赶上命苦。他站起来，给他家先生掖被角，却发现孟鹤堂的大衣在被子里头。周九良挠挠头，他明记得进病房的时候给挂衣架上了。罢了，再挂上就是了。周九良小心翼翼地把大衣从孟鹤堂身上拽出来，才发现是翻过来的。再翻过来就是了，周九良这样想。翻的时候，从大衣内荷包里掉出来几张碎纸片。周九良把衣服挂好，再回来捡这些碎纸片。他把纸片拼起来，仔细辨认上面的字。

“呼——”周九良倒吸一口凉气。

正午，孟鹤堂终于是醒了，眼睛不肿，却还带着点粉红。他看见椅子上背对他坐着的小孩，顿时一股苦涩涌上心来。“九良。”孟鹤堂唤他。“嗯，先生醒了。”小孩转过头来看着他。眼圈是红的，孟鹤堂心抽着疼了一下，冲着他招招手，示意他过来。小孩倒也听话，搬了板凳坐过来，毛茸茸的脑袋瓜就顺势靠在孟鹤堂身上，双手环抱住他，身子贴在他身上，生怕跑了一样。孟鹤堂吓了一跳，没想到这孩子这么主动。他叹了口气，他知道这么做对周九良十分不负责任，但他没办法。  
原来我一直都没法儿把你当成弟弟看待啊。  
原来我一直——  
“我爱你，九良。”  
怀里的人弹了一下，抬起头看他。  
周九良看到孟鹤堂的眸子，那么清澈明亮，像天上的星星。  
可就是这个人，将天大的事瞒了自己。  
可我还是相信你。  
“我也爱你，先生。”

周九良感觉孟鹤堂颤了一下。他拿他的卷发，在孟鹤堂身上使劲蹭着。他孟哥把脸靠在周九良的卷发上。  
“九良，其实孟哥从那一抬眼见你，就感觉喜欢你。”  
“我也一样，孟哥。我一直认为，如果我说，我喜欢你，你不会接受我。我也以为，你只会把我当成兄弟，而非恋人。

“我们都错了，孟哥。”  
“九良现在再爱你，还来得及吗？”

孟鹤堂闭了眼微笑着点头，一行泪就流了下来。那泪往下流，突然被两双温热的嘴唇夹在中间，吸吮干净。两个舌头转动着，转动着，分享难以言说的苦涩。良久，一行泪变两行，变四行，顺着两人的脸下落，在眼泪主人紧紧合在一起的唇线处，汇聚成股，又大滴大滴的落在凳子上，凝合成湖。  
就这样吧，吻到永远都不分开。孟鹤堂不想停，周九良同样。因为只有当这时，才能感受到对面人的气息轻柔地喷，和没有半缕杂念只为对方的爱意。

可天下哪有永不分开的道理。孟鹤堂想。

（孟鹤堂角度）  
周九良爬上了床，孟鹤堂顺势骑在他身上。没甚用力气，周九良就被推倒了。孟鹤堂晓得，这孩子知道他身子虚，故意让他的。果不其然，周九良的手轻轻环上了孟鹤堂的腰。九良啊，你这么体贴人，教我又怎能忍心离了你？孟鹤堂想着，发现周九良已经在解他的腰带了。孟鹤堂心里更添愧疚。  
他瞒着周九良一件事。他要走了。  
今天早上孟鹤堂要来纸笔，在纸条上写了需求：

すみませんが、中国に帰るチケットを一枚予約してください。私の学生証はバッグに入っています，早ければ早いほどいい。コートをベッドに持ってきて，お疲れ様でした。隣の方には言わないでください。ありがとうございました。  
麻烦您帮我订一张回中国的船票。订船票的学生证在我的包里。上船的时间越早越好。再帮我把大衣拿到病床上来。麻烦您了。还有，这件事情千万不要告诉旁边那位先生。十分感谢您。

护士出去后，孟鹤堂把纸片撕碎，放进了大衣内荷包里。怕被周九良发现，他把大衣藏进被里。这一系列的事办完了，愧疚和头痛让他不得不昏沉沉睡去。

孟鹤堂的西裤已经被完全褪下，弹出早已因抚摸硬挺的性器。他也不再想什么愧疚的话了，既然已经这样，他只希望能在周九良心里留下点什么，肉体上的满足，也算是他在说我爱你吧。

续（周九良角度）  
孟鹤堂的樱桃嘴吻着了自己柔软的肚腩，一点一点的往上走，到了两胸之间。两粒小红豆早就凸起，孟鹤堂吻住一粒，柔软的唇瓣蹭的自己下腹火烧火燎。他又用舌头打着圈地舔，一只手摸上了另一粒红豆，拽起来使劲揉搓，孟鹤堂趴到周九良身上，媚眼一抬，手指勾上了周九良的下巴，慢慢举起他的头，甜甜地笑了。周九良虽然是吃过见过，但还真没跟男人干过，让孟鹤堂这样的美人上了，也实在是想想就脸红心跳的事。

可惜，这么好看的人，我就要见不到他了。

（周九良回忆）  
【周九良小的时候，曾经认识过一个东北的朋友，笑的也很甜，那是和家里做生意的老板的儿子。那孩子长很好看，至少，大人们都是这么觉得。那孩子说，他叫糖糖。】

孟鹤堂松开嘴，抬起头，一根银丝拉了出来，又断开，落在红豆上。他揉了揉两颗红豆，转到身下去扒周九良的裤子。

【周九良记得，那时那男孩一家来的时候，带来的礼物是一盒极品鹿茸。有一次两个人玩的时候，那男生突然坐在墙根底下开始哭。周九良忙坐下问为什么，那男生抽噎着告诉他，那鹿茸，是从小鹿头上锯下来的，他觉得小鹿一定很疼啊。周九良不知道为什么小鹿疼，糖糖会哭，但是糖糖哭的实在难受，周九良想了想，朝着糖糖挪了挪他的小屁股，把手搭到他肩上，坚定的说  
“等大人们办完事了，我就带着鹿茸跟你去东北，山东的浆糊很厉害的，我拿它给小鹿粘上啊。”】

周九良的裤子早被褪下，孟鹤堂把手往后一探，还不是很湿。他叹了口气，俯身问周九良：“九良，你是不是在想什么？”

【那时候他带着糖糖去家门口的巷子里玩儿，周九良拽了一根管状草，放到嘴里吹，那草发出了刺耳的声音，把糖糖吓一跳。他牵起糖糖的小手，把草塞进糖糖嘴里。  
“没事的，你也吹吹。”】

孟鹤堂从随身的小口袋里拿出一罐看起来很旧的雪花膏，抹在周九良身后，雪花膏很凉，激的周九良浑身一哆嗦，后面紧的不行。孟鹤堂抬起已经涨得不行的性器，对准周九良的后穴一点点的深入，生怕弄疼了身下人。

【后来呢，糖糖就要回东北了，周九良趁一家人送行的时候，偷出了那盒鹿茸，拿着早用娘用完的雪花膏盒装好了的浆糊，迈着小短腿跑出了房间，去追糖糖一家人，顺便还在墙根底下掠了一把管状草。当他赶到大门口时，糖糖一家人正在上马车，糖糖哭着，就要被他爹拽上车了。周九良什么也没想，冲上去就要拦糖糖爹，却被自己父亲一把拽回。周九良就哭着喊着“让我随他去吧……”周父转手给了他一个嘴巴，“我看你就是让你娘惯坏了！”周九良也不还嘴，趁着爹打他的这一阵没手拽他，一溜烟跑到马车跟前，把雪花膏盒往车上一抛，自己正准备爬上去，就又被人拽了下来。还没等他再爬上去，马车突然开动了。

周九良记得那是一个黄昏，他站在路中间，远去的马车传来糖糖的哭声。他就冲着马车远去的方向大喊：

“糖糖！你可别忘了我啊！”

他听见马车远去的方向上，糖糖带着哭腔也喊着：

“小团子！你可要来找我啊……”

马车的背影逐渐模糊在视线里，声音消散在风中，模糊不清。

那次离别后，周九良学心不起，玩到十五岁，开始混迹青楼。街坊四邻都暗地里骂周家出了混混小子。周九良一笑而过，他只知道在一群群打扮的花枝招展的姑娘中间寻找着，寻找着。可是没有一个人，笑的和糖糖一样甜。

他再也找不到他的糖糖了。】

（孟鹤堂角度）  
孟鹤堂已经把性器全部顶进了周九良的后穴里，他拿手揉捏着周九良的臀瓣，开始抽插。异物入侵的感觉，让周九良的脸噌就红了。孟鹤堂也是第一次干这活，第一下顶的太深。周九良让他肏的猝不及防，在床上直接弹了起来，娇喘一声，眼泪就不争气的流了下来。孟鹤堂自己晓得这一下太猛了，就俯下身子看看身下人怎样，发现周九良头被里闷头，哭的一塌糊涂。孟鹤堂慌了，用手握住周九良的两只脚腕，用了最大的力气双手交叉，身下人就被转了180度，成了正面朝上的躺姿。巨物在体内旋转了一周，磨过了大部分的敏感点，周九良爽到浑身颤抖，脖子猛的向后一挺，露出漂亮的喉结，他哪受过这个，也不管自己原来脸皮多薄，叫了出来。  
“啊！啊啊~孟哥，不可……不可！！”  
孟鹤堂心里更慌了，他本是想让九良能正脸瞧见他，不料却弄的身下人直抖。  
他向前一曲身子，手捧住身下人的脸，大拇指晃动着蹭他的脸颊，发现周九良的眼神已经迷离。

（周九良角度）  
他只觉自己大脑缺氧，心突突的跳很快。眼前人趴的很近，但他仍旧觉得自己很冷，眼前人还说着些什么，他不知道。只是看见有张脸在他面前晃来晃去，好像很焦急。恍惚间，他看见了记忆深处的另一张脸，慢慢的，慢慢的，和眼前人的脸重合在一起，逐渐变清晰。

他惊坐起，抓住眼前人的双肩。  
“糖糖！别走！别走啊……”  
他埋在他的糖糖的肩窝里抽泣。

（孟鹤堂角度）  
“九良，你刚叫我什么？！”  
周九良没回他的话，只是继续哭。  
孟鹤堂突然发现周九良里面逐渐在变烫，灼的他难受。孟鹤堂把人按躺下，自己两腿劈开，跪在人上方，两臂撑在两旁，两人脸对脸。

“小团子……你……”  
孟鹤堂哽咽住，一低眼，泪儿就往下掉。眼泪落进周九良的眼睛里，混和着，顺着他的脸，一同流出来。  
“小团子，糖糖……爱你，糖糖，也对不起你。”

额头碰上额头，舌头在对方空间里小心试探。  
像极了华尔兹，打着圈优雅的转。  
下身摆动，迫使着牙关紧闭，  
嘴唇被轻咬，今夜适合贪婪。

十指相扣，衔着两根草走，  
月光里，阴云鱼一般的游。  
弦音具崩，送别之夜，是心断之时，  
可我寻找你的身影依旧。

就让我们合为一体，心意也相通。  
彻底明白你的爱意，让我内心外体潮水如山洪。  
九年历史的雪花膏盒从床上掉落，  
声音何其清脆，却撞响了离别之钟。

你就好像西方故事里的公主，  
时间一到就从我身边溜走。  
到头来，大梦一场，  
我徒有泪流。

第二日上午八点左右

周九良双眼微睁，转头发现身边人早已不在。随即猛地坐起来，掀开被子就要下地，护士忙拦住他。  
“まだ熱がありますね。”  
您还在发烧啊先生。  
周九良不听，这就要站起来，结果一阵头重脚轻，下面也撕裂的疼，踉踉跄跄的又坐回了床上。  
“輸液をくれ。”  
那给我输液吧。  
护士点了点头，去拿药了。  
她前脚刚走，周九良拽了个外套，不顾疼痛，直接奔出了病房。

孟鹤堂拿着船票，正排队上船。他头很疼，昨晚哭到不成样子。孟鹤堂回头，向四周看了一圈。他就要离了日本了，也许，下次再来时，他会带着妻子儿女一起来了。  
九良要是醒了发现我不在，一定会很着急吧。以后我不在了，谁给他辅导，谁来疼他，又有谁愿意听他的心事？

又有谁来爱他？

孟鹤堂眼圈一红，狠狠抽了自己一巴掌。

周九良狂奔到了宿舍，孟鹤堂的床铺早已一空。他挠着头在屋子里转来转去，手足无措。只好靠着桌子坐下。就在桌子面儿上，他发现了一瓶香水，是他孟哥常用的那瓶，底下还压着一张纸。周九良把香水攥手里，拿过纸来，发现是孟鹤堂留的信。

吾弟九良：  
兄长知道这么做不负责任，但是我实在别无选择。孟鹤堂在这儿先给周九良鞠一躬。  
那日接到家中来信，实为家父遗嘱。家父生前曾多次命兄长与一女子完婚，而我则致力于学习，无暇理会。现家父在遗嘱上再提出来，实则以命相逼。我没得办法，只能是瞒着你定了船票。

九良，我可能不会回来了。

我不在的日子，要多锻炼，别吃太油腻的东西，记得要写论文啊，我不在，没人帮你订正，自己一定要注意严谨性。  
还有啊，九良。记得找一个好姑娘，帮我照顾你。  
你的糖糖  
1912年1月21日

周九良只觉五雷轰顶。

当他赶到码头的时候，船门已经关了。他没得办法，只能是一味地找寻和哭喊。

你在哪啊，孟哥，你回来看看九良啊！

他一喊着，一面抬头张望，在人海中跌跌撞撞地奔跑。

孟鹤堂坐在座位上，看着舷窗外送行的人熙熙攘攘，早已泪流满面。

可是时间不等人。船要驶离码头了。

就在这时，孟鹤堂突然看到了人群中的小卷毛。一刹那，孟鹤堂再也绷不住了。他两手拍在舷窗上，痛哭出声。周九良此时像是感应到什么，一抬眼，正看到孟鹤堂趴在第二层的舷窗上，周九良起先是一愣，随后箭一般追着船跑。

“孟哥，我是九良啊，孟哥！你不要九良了吗？！孟哥！别走！”

船完全驶离码头了。大海茫茫，游轮如同一头巨鲸，破海雾而出，游向天边。

泪干在脸上。周九良知道，那鲸把他的心带走了。

1982年秋 中国 南京  
周九良颤颤悠悠地登上了阁楼，在暮色中，他在成群的旧箱子里翻找。找了好久，最终在一个大旅行皮箱里，找到了一张纸，和一瓶香水，它们都用发黄的布条封的严实。  
“周惜梦，把我老花镜拿上来。”  
“爷爷你等一下，这就来。”

老头带上老花镜，拿一个刀片，一点点的把布剌开。年纪大了，手也抖，割起布条来也麻烦。老头也不生气，就那么慢慢的划着，正好想想最近的事。  
两天前，家里来了一个老太太。指名带姓要找周九良。他找了一张八仙桌，请老太太上座。周九良刚想问明来意，谁知老太太语出惊人。

“九良，我丈夫孟鹤堂三天前去世了。”  
周九良呆住了。  
“他遗嘱里说，他死后，要我们一定找到你。”  
“孟哥……一直没忘了我？”  
“你说呢，九良？”  
“那……他还……”  
“他还说，他孟鹤堂，

这辈子都对不起周九良。”

周九良终于把布条全都划开了。

他拿出那瓶草味的香水，朝着躺椅喷了几下，他躺上去，闭上眼。香水年头太长，有些失真，就像孟鹤堂带给他的一切美好，那么不真实，却让他终身难忘。他用一双粗糙的手，仔细抚摸着那张纸，感受着孟鹤堂的字迹。他陷进躺椅里，想象自己还在孟鹤堂怀里。  
他想像着孟鹤堂从未离去。  
一缕夕阳照在周九良脸上，他睁开眼。  
梦醒了。  
周九良笑了。一颗昏黄的热泪贴着他苍老的脸滑落，阁楼里昏暗的光透泪过来，亮晶晶的，像极了他记忆中，孟鹤堂的眼睛。

tbc

附文  
BGM-往事随风 韩红  
你的影子无所不在  
人的心事像一颗尘埃  
落在过去 飘向未来  
掉进眼里就流出泪来  
曾经沧海无限感慨  
有时孤独比拥抱实在  
让心春去 让梦秋来  
让你离开  
舍不得忘  
一切都是为爱  
没有遗憾 还有我  
就让往事随风 都随风 都随风 心随你动  
昨天花谢花开 不是梦 不是梦 不是梦  
就让往事随风 都随风 都随风 心随你痛  
明天潮起潮落 都是我 都是我 都是我  
就让往事随风 都随风 都随风 心随你动  
昨天花谢花开 不是梦 不是梦 不是梦  
就让往事随风 都随风 都随风 心随你痛  
明天潮起潮落 都是我 都是我 都是我


End file.
